Content Packs
On this page, "PkMnQuartz3D\" stands for the directory where your Pokémon Quartz 3D executable is found. What is a Content Pack? A Content Pack is a bundle of files stored in a folder in the PkMnQuartz3D\'ContentPacks\ directory that can change: * Music ''(Not yet supported) * Sounds (Not yet supported) * Graphics ** GUI assets ** Pokémon Sprites ** Entity/Overworld Sprites ** Tilesets and other textures * Fonts * Models One can have multiple Content Packs activated, which replace the content that they find in descending order. Content Packs are essentially a way to customize the game experience without altering any game features. All changes done by Content Packs are aesthetic. '''Preparation, directories and in-game activation In order to properly create a Content Pack, you should create a new game, get a Pokémon on that new save file and enable what's called the "SandBox Mode". * You can do that by going to the "PkMnQuartz3D\'''Save\\" directory and opening the file called '''Player.dat in a text editor like Notepad++. * After opening the file, look at the bottom of the file for SandBoxMode|0. Change this to SandBoxMode|1. All Content Packs are located in the "PkMnQuartz3D\'''ContentPacks\" directory, and each Content Pack is represented by a separate directory with a file inside called '''info.dat ''(more information about that file can be found further down this page)'' To activate them, while you are in the Main Menu, click on the button in the top right corner that displays a Pokéball icon. This will take you to the Content Pack Menu, in which you can enable, disable and change the load order of Content Packs. The Content Packs are loaded from top to bottom, just like they're displayed in the menu. Content Packs can also be used with Online profiles! Content Pack Structure A Content Pack consists of at least 1 folder that has the same name as one of the folders in the "PkMnQuartz3D\'''Content\" directory and a file called '''info.dat. Optionally, if some of the graphics in your Content Pack have a larger resolution than the default textures (for example, a texture that is 32x32px instead of 16x16px) ''then you can add a file called '''exceptions.dat' to your Content Pack folder (next to the '''info.dat' file) (more information about that exceptions.dat file can be found further down this page).'' After loading a Content Pack in-game, the game will view its files as if they were located in the default "Content" directory of the game. This means that if there's a file located in PkMnQuartz3D\Content\Textures\ called test.png and you want to replace that file in-game with your own version, you'd put that file here: "PkMnQuartz3D\ContentPacks\\Textures\'test.png'". The only file that cannot be replaced is the "GameJolt" logo which will always be loaded through the default Content folder. "info.dat" File Structure The info.dat '''file consists of 3 lines of text: The version of your Content Pack The name of your Content Pack The description of your Content Pack ''(add '' '' where you want a line break to appear)'' None of these have to contain the intended information. '''"exceptions.dat" File Structure The exceptions.dat 'file can contain as many lines as there are graphics in the game's "Content" folder. Each line is formatted like this: ''filepath|1 Where "filepath" is the path to a specific graphic (starting from the "Content" folder) and the number after the '''"|" being the scale of the image, compared to the default image. Textures\test.png|2 The above line would tell the game that the file test.png in the "Textures" is twice the size of the default file. Category:Documentation